parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Two Preview Clips of Tom and Bobert 7
Here are two preview clips of Tom and Bobert 7 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript (The Great Clock Sector Two) *Bobert: Where is everyone? *Chatter Telephone: I'm not really sure. Prince John and his troops have picked up their left after that butler guy tossed you into the hall. Not a very pleasant lot, are they? *Bobert: No. Not very pleasant at all. May I ask what the purpose of this area is? (breaks some crates open to get some bolts) *Chatter Telephone: Oh, why, it's the Universe's Greatest Contingency Plan. Come on. The Pink Panther is waiting. (he and Bobert go over to the other side) Oh, come on! Stupid hypersonic brainwave scrambler! People wonder why they keep this place a secret. (Bobert follows, breaking open more crates to get more bolts, and goes up to the door to get more bolts by breaking open more crates) *Voice: Access denied, Senior Personal only. *Chatter Telephone: Open your optical drive. This is Senior Personal. I'm with XJO461. *(the door opens) *Chatter Phone: While you were unconscious, I took the liberty of installing a quantum actuator into your circuirty. It allows you to create multiple selves. *Bobert: Multiple selves? *Chatter Phone: How else would get anything done around here? Just record using the time pads and initiate them while the "present you" goes on to do other things. Time pads may be a little tricky. Let me show how they work. *(the demonstration begins) *Chatter Phone: First, stand on the time pad. Then initiate temporal recording! I'll just open the door. And end the temporal recording. Now, if I start record on the second pad... Look, Sir! That's me! Now all I have to do is wait for me to open the door for myself. Ta-da! Now I can get through the door! Pretty sweet, huh? Go ahead, Sir. Give it a try. Now activate the other time pad and your clone can open the door for you. *(Bobert obeys and succeeds in doing the trial when he goes through the door) *Bobert: Success! That is sure a nice successful security device! Did you design it? (gets more bolts for succeeding and busts open some crates to get more bolts) *Chatter Phone: Are you kidding? The Pink Panther was the smart one. Time pads will also let you record over your past selves. That way you can do everything they did and more! First, initiate recording and open that chamber door. (the next demonstration begins) Then while the chamber is open, end recording. Next, we'll start recording on the second time pad. When your past self opens the chamber, step inside and open the door! Now, end recording. Okay, here's the tricky part. Since the past-self holding the open is inside the chamber, you'll have to rerecord over your other self in order to exit. Open the chamber to let your past self in... Then, when he opens the exit, you're free to go! Give it a try, Sir. Half way there, Sir. All you have to do now is rerecord your first self. And the other will open the door for you. *(Bobert obeys and succeeds) *Chatter Phone: Brilliant, Sir. Follow me. *(Bobert obeys and follows to get more bolts) *Chatter Phone: The Pink Panther was right. You are going to do just fine. Race you to the Mnemonic chamber at the next place. Oh, come on! I just fixed that! *(Bobert and Chatter Phone arrive at the next place) *Chatter Phone: Here we are. So, are you ready to meet The Pink Panther? *Bobert: Ready. (breaks open some crates to get more bolts) *Voice: Access granted. Welcome to the Mnemonic Station Beta. *Chatter Phone: Tada! *Bobert: Where is The Pink Panther? (breaks open more crates to get more bolts) *Chatter Phone: He's in your head, of course. And locked away on a secret partition in your memory banks. Prince John went over a year trying to hack you. I have to deactivate your neuro safeguards and send you into your self subconscious. Got it? (Bobert breaks open more crates to get more bolts and hops into the machine to see The Pink Panther) *The Pink Panther: Hello, XJ-O461! And welcome to your subconscious. I am Pink, The Pink Panther to be exact, for I've been anticpating your return for quite some time. *Bobert: I do not understand. Have I been here before? *The Pink Panther: You didn't think your soul came from a robot factory, did you? I created you! Oh, you must have a lot of questions, but first, I have a present for you. Off we go. We have lots to do if you're going to take over my work. *Bobert: Are you really my father? *The Pink Panther: Not really, Bobert. I'm really a program. A digital simulation of the real Pink Panther. Installed the day you were born in Ellmore. Now don't worry about it. I know all his own jokes. (Bobert follows Pink, who leads him to wherever he goes) Lesson 1. I will show you how to manipulate time. That charno scepter can be used to create time bombs. Start using to get across to the other side. *(the demonstration begins) *The Pink Panther: Bravo, XJ-O461, bravo! Each form contains enough quantum energy to slow down time for just a few moments. Quantum energy is quite unstable, so only one bomb may be thrown at a time. If you come across a broken object, simply strike it with you polo specter. It should reverse back to the way it was, so now give it a try. *(Bobert fixes everything up to get more bolts) *The Pink Panther: Good form, XJ-O461. You're doing quite well. Now, onto Lesson 2. *Bobert: What is Lesson 2? Temporal Manipulation Via Faster Than Light Particle Acceleration? *The Pink Panther: Actually, I'll show you how to hit things with a big stick. *(Bobert continues to follow The Pink Panther) *The Pink Panther: From time to time, various creatures find their way into the clock. A good caretaker protects the equipment at all costs! *Bobert: Well, yes. What does the equipment do? *The Pink Panther: All in good time. Now, think of someone you wouldn't mind bonking on the head. Perhaps a buffon who has made life difficult for you in the past? *Bobert: Hmm... *The Pink Panther: (Anakin Skywalker appears) Wonderful! I'm sure you'll do better than that! (more Anakins appear) Good form, my son! Now, do as the kids say "lay the smack down." *(Bobert defeats all three Anakins and get some bolts) *The Pink Panther: I guess you're ready for a bit more. *(six Anakins appear and are defeated by Bobert, who grabs more bolts) *The Pink Panther: Just a few guys left. *(six more Anakins appear and are defeated by Bobert, who grabs more bolts) *The Pink Panther: Well done! You certainly cleaned their clocks. (chuckles) You see what I've done? Oh my. *(Bobert and Pink continue onward) *The Pink Panther: You've done wonderfully, my son. I know you're going to take good care of this place. *Bobert: But where will you be? This is your facility. *The Pink Panther: No, my dear boy, it's your facility. The Great Clock and everything in it, I now leave to you. Watch over it and protect it. Fulfil your destiny, XJ-O461. Program terminated. *(Bobert is back where he was) Transcript (Molonoth) *Character: Greetings, outsider! What brings you to Molonoth? *Tom: I'm looking for Volgram Pass. *Character: Volgram Pass? Surely a peaceful adventurer such as yourself has no business in such a dangerous place. But, if you insist, it is just beyond the Hollow to the east. Ask the Guardian for entry. *Tom: What is this place? *Character: A place of rebirth! The trash of one becomes the treasure of another, much like the ruins of Molonoth. Eons ago, those wasteful Fongoids abadoned their city and took to the soil, leaving all technology behind. *Tom: What do you know about Ranger Smith? *Character: He was the Terraklon's greatest assissin before a defeat on Lord Farquaad robbed him of his body. Now he's almost entirely mechanical, and sells his services to the highest bidder. *Tom: What do you know about Prince John? *Character: Ah, yes, I have heard such a name before. It is said he arrived on a ball of fire, a comet perhaps, and claimed the Bernilius Sector for his own. *Tom: Okay. Thanks. (goes over to the other side, gets more some bolts by breaking open up some objects and defeating enemies, and continues to climb upward, but gets more bolts by by breaking open some objects, and arrives at a strange area) *Character: Halt, outsider! What buisness have you in the Hollow? *Tom: I'm looking for Volgram Pass. *Character: Volgram Pass. Where the exile dwells? It is beyond this Hollow, but we do not grant entrance to outsiders. They must find it for themselves. *Tom: Okay. (opens more crates to get some bolts, turns the things around, and catches a thing) I don't think that's such a good idea. (puts the thing into a box and continues to get more bolts by breaking things apart and climbs up to the top. He heads through a tunnel by sliding through and heading over to the other side where he follows a character going inside a temple while he breaks open more objects to get more bolts and goes back down and heads into the temple to put the bolt into its place to open the door) Category:Julian Bernardino